


Liar

by specifiedtrash



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/M, fukuwata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 18:11:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3299159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/specifiedtrash/pseuds/specifiedtrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Touko Fukawa has a crush on Leon Kuwata. Leon makes the best of it.<br/>(Warnings for swears, blood/gore and violence)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liar

It had been so innocent. The shy, quiet girl at the back of the room, looking over at the flirty athlete over by the door. He was always so loud, so uncouth, so rough-hewn and so _tribal_. All the words that made her claw at the bind on her thesaurus and wish he wasn’t so frustratingly sycophantic.

It was just a crush, she’d told herself. It would go away. Just like all the others, it would go away. Provided, of course, he kept to the status quo and acted like she didn’t exist. But what on Earth would make him break habit like that?

She’d been in the hallways, watching her feet as she scurried to her next class. Avoid direct eye-contact with any of them, she told herself. Classmates are solar eclipses. If she looks directly at them, no matter how beautiful they are, it’ll damage her permanently. But nothing could have prepared her for the athlete-  _her_  athlete- bumping her shoulder and having her braid catch on his jacket’s button. And then, the unthinkable happened.

"Ow- hold on, you’re caught." She looked up at him and her hopeless grey eyes lit up when they met his blue ones. She didn’t lift a finger to untangle herself, but he’d smiled and fiddled with her braid until it fell loose. "There ya go. See ya later, Fukawa." She could’ve sworn his voice had echoed for years. Her name. He’d said  _her name._  He’d said it correctly, right to her face, and then just left her there like a man gone to war.

Irrepairable damage. Her knees felt weak, and it took them two days before they’d hold her confidently again. Hapless doodles of their names in hearts, thoughts that quickly turned their back on innocence anytime she was alone. Which was often. What else did he have pierced? How did his goatee feel when he kissed her? How was she to get over this, now? Her name had crossed his teeth and poured out his mouth. Promising nothing, but also promising everything.

Touko gave a shaky sigh. A week later and he hadn’t even glanced her direction, but she couldn’t forget the look in his eyes when he’d serenaded her with those sweet words. Now all she saw was the back of his head while he tried to sleep in class. When would he learn that he couldn’t get away with it when Ishimaru had the seat beside him? As always, the prefect had tapped him awake and given him a stern expression. What she would give to be the hand that shoved that shoulder.

After class, it was a disaster. She’d been gathering her books and notes and keeping her head down, when a familiar voice made her jump out of her skin.

"Yo, Fukawa, ya got a sec’?" Her whole body tensed, heart skipped into her throat and romantic clichés made themselves at home in her body. She turned to face him, but kept her eyes off. She wasn’t worthy to look at his face. Maybe his belt was alright. She choked out an answer, nervously pressing her notebooks to her chest and actively fearing her heart exploding.

"Y-yes…"

"Do ya wanna get some hot chocolate?" Despite herself, she found her jaw slipping loose and eyes widening up at him. Was he asking what she thought he was asking?

"Y-you want to g-go with  _me?_ " He just kept his hands pocketed and expression expectant. The way he had tilted his head and leaned his back to the wall… It was cruelty to look at.

"Yeah. Why not? This new place opened right across the street. It’s weird to go alone, but I really wanna try it out, y’know?"

"Why  _me,_  K-Kuwata?” She bit her lip hard, and screwed her eyes shut. Anticipating the pain he’d give her, emotional or otherwise. The pain she probably deserved, for thinking he’d want to ask her out for hot chocolate. For a… A date. He said nothing, but she dared not open her eyes, or even risk taking a breath just yet. Then she heard his voice right by her ear.

"I kinda dig smart chicks."

-

At the café, he hadn’t held the door for her, but he’d paid for her drink and let her pick the table. A few people from school were here. He was being seen with her. And he actually  _wanted_  to be seen with her. Her head was swimming with thoughts and suggestions, but she bit her tongue and let him do the talking. He was an unstoppable faucet of aimless thoughts and half-baked ramblings. He told her about girls, about music, his favourite bands and how he liked his ramen. That he hated baseball, though she’d never asked, and how he thought it was so unfashionable to get so sweaty and dirty all the time.

And then another disaster hit.

"Are ya busy Friday?" She coughed on her hot chocolate.

"N-no… I usually j-just spend my time a-alone in my room. I-I have to edit one of m-my new novels." Damn it, Touko, now you were talking too much and boring him. He doesn’t care about-

"Oh, that’s cool. Can I read it when ya finish?"

"Y-yes…" She smiled into the lip of her cup.

"If you’re not busy Friday, what about Saturday?"

"I don’t have p-plans either d-day…"

"Awesome, ‘cause I got these tickets to a concert, right? And I really wanna go! But there’s this huge essay due Monday, and, y’know, if  _you’re_  free Friday  _and_  Saturday…” His words started to become white noise. “Such a good writer… I’d owe ya… Really big favour…” She just nodded sharply, and stared shell-shocked at her drink. “Really? Thanks! You’re the best!” He got up with his hot chocolate, walked right past her with more words of praise, and left her there in the café.

Slowly, she smiled at her cup. Leon had trusted her with something. He must really like her.

-

The next month was more of the same. Leon would take her out, be seen with her, even gave her a peck on the forehead once. All she had to do in return was… All his homework. She didn’t mind, really. Her time wasn’t valuable, his was, and she could finish the work fairly quickly anyway. The only difficulty was keeping the reading level low enough that it could pass as his own work. Then he’d pick it up from her, sign his name, and get a plausable C.

It was on what she’d called their one-month anniversary that another natural disaster hit. She’d spent the past week trying to pick the perfect gift. Hours upon hours of thought and devotion into the exact item to show her feelings without being too forceful or intimidating. And it even fit in a tidy box, neatly wrapped and given a careful bow. It had been re-wrapped four times, and the bow re-done six.

She’d rounded a corner to where she knew he’d be (days of stalking had it’s advantages) and seen the growing tsunami. There he was, like she expected. Pressing Maizono against the lockers and hiding his tongue behind her teeth, his hand under her skirt. Touko couldn’t look away until the tears made it too blurry to distinguish the boy from the girl. Sickening thoughts filled her head before she could stop them.

The two blurs swam in her eyes and she blinked hard to let the tears overflow. A barely distinguishable Leon hadn’t even seen her, he was much too busy trying to find out what Sayaka’s throat tasted like. It was too much. She felt light-headed, but couldn’t make herself look away. Something in her was squirming to explode at him. Something that wasn’t  _her._

And then she sneezed.

-

Leon wanted to ignore the sneeze behind him. When would he ever get a chance like this again? After all that rejection, she’d finally warmed up to him, and he wasn’t about to let Sayaka go that easily. Her hands delicate and timid on his chest, letting him do anything he wanted without pulling back or shoving his hands away. But when Sayaka heard someone else nearby, her eyes had shot open and she’d roughly shoved him off.

He’d tried to go back to her with a mumble along the lines of “it’s okay,” and “they won’t tell.” Pointless. Sayaka was already fixing the bow on her shirt and hurrying away with bright red cheeks. So close.

Now who was he to blame for ruining everything? He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and glared over at Touko. She’d dropped some kind of gift, and just stood there glaring back at him with her tongue hanging out and posture surprisingly confident.

"Do you know what I’ve had to live with the past two months?"

"Huh?" Her stutter was completely gone. In fact, her entire voice sounded different, like someone had just bought her body and didn’t know how to work it just yet.

"I said!" She shouted, and stomped closer to him. "Do you know! What I’ve had! To live with?!" He blinked in confusion. Was he supposed to answer that? "Mrs Kuwata! Mrs Kuwata! Hearts and doodles and notes about how good of a fuck she thinks  _you_  are!”

"What? Who’s..?" What was she going on about? Who was so obsessed with him? "Do ya mean Maizono?"

“ _NO!_ " Touko outright screamed, and in a quick motion she flicked a pair of scissors out from under her skirt.

"-The fuck?!"

"I mean  _Gloomy,_  you fucking sleaze!”

"Who?"

"Shut up!" She yelled back, and jammed the scissors close enough to his face that he had to back up a few steps.

"Every time I get out, I have to stay in her stupid room and pretend to be good until she comes back, and I’m sick of it! It’s so boring! Boring, boring,  _boring!_  But she left all these stupid  _notes_  and  _scribbles_  about her stupid _Lion Koala_  that I had no  _choice_  but to read over and over and when I got bored I cut them up to bits and wished it was  _your_ stupid _face!_  And I finally get to see you up-close, and you’re sucking on _another_  girl’s face!”

"What are you-"

"I told you to  _shut up!_ " This time, his back hit the lockers when he tried to avoid the blades. He held up both hands in confusion and alarm.

"Okay, okay! Put those away, alright?"

"Fine! I’ll put them away! I’ll put them  _'away'_  right _here!_ " No hesitation, she spun them in her hand and held them like a stake. One motion, she jammed it roughly into his collarbone, and he collapsed like a marrionette with it’s strings cut.

He screamed. It was undignified and messy, and now he was bleeding all over his favourite jacket. He was breathing erratically, shaking hands trying to get close enough to the handle to pull it out, but the pain was just too much to actually touch them. Every breath shifted the blades and he felt like he was about to black out every time he exhaled. The adrenaline made it hard to tell what else she was saying. Something about all men being the same, and then another pair of scissors wedged between his ribs.

Why wasn’t help coming? He was propped against the lockers, trying to brace his rib with one hand, and the other limp at his side. Sayaka couldn’t have gotten far yet- where  _was_ she?

"You’re such a _liar!_  You led her on and now her tiny little heart is all smashed up  _again!_ I’m sick of boys like _you_  that think you can walk all over _my_  Touko!” His head was spinning. He’d never felt pain like this before.

Until she grabbed the handle of the second pair and dragged it over bone, as though she were trying to write her name in his ribcage before yanking it free with a wet sound. His vision was swirling, he couldn’t tell where she was. As though it mattered. He couldn’t get up and run like this anyway.

"Liar, liar, _liar!_  Liar with a silver tongue! How about I _fix_  that, hmm? Make sure you never tell my Touko another _lie_  ever again?” He felt something in his mouth, and tried to recoil from the unmistakeable taste of blood.  _His_  blood. But he was too woosy to focus or do much to resist. At least his vision cleared enough to see her opening the scissors around his tongue. She looked him in the eye, pulling his tongue out in one hand and holding the blades in another.

Then she closed the scissors.

He gagged through the thick syrupy blood, covered his mouth with one hand and tried to keep everything together. But after a second there was too much blood pooling in his mouth. He had to spit it out. He coughed and pulled his hand away. It poured from his mouth in a sickening splatter, but that was nothing. With the wave of blood came his tongue. A piece of bleeding meat that still had it’s shiny metal piercing in the middle.

As soon as it hit the floor, he blacked out.


End file.
